herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mel Family
"Past, Present, Future, All the same to me when it comes to my powers! Trust me, you have no idea how shocked people are when you show them a cell phone...wait...you don't know what that is either? *Sigh* Nevermind...That won't exist for another few years..." - Melissa Kako Character *title = Melissa Kako (Origins Emerald Prologue), Melissa Senzo (Origins Before Years), Melissa Genzai (Main Series), Melissa Mirai (After Years Series) *kana = メリッサ過去 (Origins Emerald Prologue), メリッサ先祖 (Origins Before Years), メリッサ現在 (Main Series), メリッサ未来 (After Years Series) *romaji = Merissa Kako (Origins Emerald Prologue), Merissa Senzo (Origins Before Years), Merissa Genzai (Main Series), Merissa Mirai (After Years Series) *first Appearance = The Heroton Group Origins: Emerald Prologue *media = The Heroton Group Origins: The Before Years, The Heroton Group: Momento Phase, The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine *realcreator = *artist = *voiceactor = Eden Riegel *japanactor = Kana Hanazawa *nickname = All of them are called by the nickname "Mel", what really seperates them are their last names, and sometimes Middle Names *Type = Somebody *Race = Human (Though that is left up to Debate) *Hair color = Brown *skin color = Pale *gender = Female *eye color = Brown (Though that changes Depending on the Mel) *height = All of them are about 5'4" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Unknown *family = Other Mels (Descendants and Ancestors), Mel Mirai Triplets (After Years Incarnations), Mellonne "Mel" Mirai (Brother to the Triplets in After Years, one of the only notable males in the Family) *Date of Birth = March 11th (Mel kako and Mel Genzai) *age = Various, though most of the known Mels are around 18-25 *alignment = Good, though some will serve either side without discrimination *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = N/a *Persona = N/a *Nephilim = Mel is a recurring character in the Heroton Group series, being first introduced in The Heroton Group: Momento Phase as the shop owner, and has appeared in almost every game ever since. While Mel appears in various places in time, it's almost never the same girl depending on the time period. they usually appear as a brunette haired female and is rarely seen without her trademark pose (of her resting her pointer finger on her face) or her sly smile. The Mels all seem to have a supernatural connection to each other, as they are able to see the past, present and future of their family, but are only limited to their own history or fate. While Usually just seen as an NPC or a guide/ally for the characters, The Heroton Group Origins: Emerald Prologue features a recruitable Mel, with the same one appearing again as a Playable Character in Heroton Party. Emerald Prologue also shows that their family extends outside of just them, but all of their names can be condensed into the nickname "Mel". Profile Beginning with The Heroton Group: Momento Phase, Mel is traditionally a non-playable character who appears throughout various Heroton games as a guide, cameo, Nurse (In the case of the Raserru Series), or merchant. While being the first Mel to be introduced, Mel in Momento Phase also hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted having a similar fighting style to that of Marie, although she never attacks. She also is the game's shop owner, Wi-Fi Host, and one of the 3 Superbosses next to Mewtwo and Primal Maxime, Revealing she has a Persona and is terrifyingly strong. In Emerald Prologue, Mel is playable, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Emerald Prologue reveals that there can be more than one Mel. Mel appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Mel will still appear in Paralogue 2. At the end of the chapter, Mel explains that the other Mel is one of her many sisters, all of which look uncannily the same (Save for Tiny Details). The Mel that joins the Army reveals that Anna OmegaRuby is a her Mentor and second Mother, and their family's ability to Talk to and See the Timeline of their family's past and future. The merchant Mel is friendly and polite, especially towards wealthy customers. The Mel that joins the Army has a similar personality to her Master, but is somewhat of a Tsundere and is extremely intelligent. Her birthday is March 11th, which is shared with her Main Series counterpart. Appearance Personalty History Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery